Various attempts have been made to pre-heat the gasoline in an internal combustion engine prior to feeding the same to the carburator, in order to improve mixture of the gasoline with the air and prevent the introduction of droplets of gasoline within the engine, which results in poor combustion and high pollution.
In known gasoline pre-heaters, there is often production of vapor locks because of localized overheating of the gasoline in the fuel line. This blocks the free flow of gasoline to the carburator, with consequent stoppage of the engine. To avoid vapor lock, the gasoline is not heated as high as it should be, with the result that gasoline droplets still find their way into the intake manifold. In some other known gasoline pre-heating systems, the amount of pre-heated gasoline held in the system is quite large, and this is a cause of possible explosion.